<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cabot House by FloatAlong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086563">Cabot House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatAlong/pseuds/FloatAlong'>FloatAlong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Town to Town [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Electro-Stimulation, Humor, M/M, Nipple Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatAlong/pseuds/FloatAlong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate is desperate to make a good impression on their potential new patrons, but MacCready isn't so convinced they're worth impressing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Town to Town [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cabot House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are again! This one also doesn't have any explicit sex... well, sort of. You'll see what I mean. But it's definitely erotic in nature towards the end - otherwise, it's just me trying to be funny! Hope you enjoy...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘<em>Go away</em>,’ the intercom said.</p>
<p>‘Uh… my name’s Nate? You sent me to come here, mentioning something about a job?’</p>
<p>‘<em>Oh, it’s you. Okay, I’ll buzz you in</em>.’</p>
<p>There was a pause as the speaker clicked off. Nate nervously brushed at the sleeves of his finest suit. ‘Remember what I told you,’ he said to MacCready. ‘I’ll do the talking.’</p>
<p>‘Sure thing, babe.’</p>
<p>The door buzzed, and Nate stepped up to open it. He turned to scan his partner uncertainly. ‘Would it have killed you to put on something… nice? These people are offering a lot of money.’</p>
<p>‘Nah, it works better this way,’ MacCready said dismissively. ‘One person in a suit and one person dressed like a merc look trustworthy. Like I’m your bodyguard, or somethin’. But two people, both in suits? Don’t trust ‘em, they’re here to fleece you, run away…’</p>
<p>‘I hope you’re right. We need the caps.’</p>
<p>Nate turned the handle and opened the door. What he saw astonished him, and after he stepped aside, realised it must have astonished MacCready threefold. The house was… perfectly preserved. Clean. Opulent. A pre-war time capsule. How was it even possible?</p>
<p>‘Screw me sideways,’ MacCready said, and clapped a hand over his mouth.</p>
<p>Edward Deegan approached them. ‘I’ve told Mr Cabot that you’re here. If you’d like to come through to the living room…’</p>
<p>Nate put on his best smile, determined not to be intimidated by the obvious show of wealth. Where there was wealth, there was power. ‘Of course.’</p>
<p>‘Feel free to take a seat,’ Deegan said, gesturing to a pristine sofa. ‘Mr Cabot will be with you in a moment.’ He walked out through another door and left them alone.</p>
<p>Nate set himself down and let out a tense breath he’d been holding. He didn’t like that he didn’t know what the job was yet, and a family with this much influence probably weren’t asking them to fetch some new lightbulbs.</p>
<p>MacCready, however, did not sit down. He was as fidgety as ever, and seemed excited by all of the pre-war decoration. ‘Just <em>look</em> at this place, babe! I’ve never seen anything like it. They have an actual pool table – and it looks brand new! No wonky legs or anythin’!’ He traced his fingers over the frame of the thing, nudging a couple of the balls with his hand.</p>
<p>‘Try not to touch anything,’ Nate warned him. ‘I’ll bet everything they own is expensive to replace.’</p>
<p>‘Hmmf,’ MacCready grumbled.</p>
<p>After a few more moments of MacCready exploring and Nate sitting awkwardly, trying to look comfortable but also ready to rise as soon as their host joined them, the upstairs doors to the living room were flung open and Jack Cabot finally appeared. ‘I apologise for keeping you waiting,’ he said formally, and descended the stairs.</p>
<p>Nate rose hurriedly from where he was sitting, and tried to get a read on him. Lab coat? He could see electronics in the room upstairs from here, too. Interesting. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you,’ Nate said, offering a hand out as Cabot reached the bottom of the stairs – but he didn’t seem to notice and walked straight past him.</p>
<p>‘Yes, yes. Are you the one that Edward found? He promised me someone capable of getting things done this time.’</p>
<p>‘That’s definitely us!’ Nate said, trying to sound competent. And enthusiastic. And trustworthy. But not too enthusiastic, or like he was trying too hard to sound trustworthy.</p>
<p>‘Well that’s good,’ Cabot said, now pouring himself a scotch from a drinks cabinet. He neglected to offer to share. ‘I need an item reclaiming. There’s a package of… particular importance to me and my family that has been stolen, and I need it brought back. Do you think you can do that?’</p>
<p>‘Absolutely,’ Nate said with genuine confidence. ‘Dealing with raiders, ghouls, super mutants, whatever – that’s what we do best.’</p>
<p>Cabot sized him up, unconvinced. ‘I must say, you’re not quite what I expected from how Edward described you. I’m talking about an extremely valuable item in the hands of a potentially very deadly gang; do you really think you’ll be able to take them on alone?’</p>
<p>Behind them, MacCready cleared his throat. ‘Um, you do realise there are two of us, right?’</p>
<p>Cabot looked at MacCready, apparently for the first time. ‘Oh. So there are. Ah. Honestly, you’re much more the type I was expecting.’</p>
<p>MacCready puffed his chest out proudly. ‘Sure. And don’t worry about my partner here, he doesn’t normally dress like this – only when he’s tryin’ to impress,’ he grinned. ‘If you like, I’m sure he could put on something more… professional.’</p>
<p>‘Mhmm,’ Cabot said absent-mindedly. He sipped more of his scotch.</p>
<p>‘Or something a little more hard-wearing.’</p>
<p>‘Yes, yes.’</p>
<p>‘Maybe something a little kinkier.’</p>
<p>‘Of course.’</p>
<p>‘Or maybe nothing at all.’</p>
<p>‘Naturally, naturally,’ Cabot said, still clearly not paying attention. ‘If you’d like to wait here a moment, I must fetch my mother. But then I’ll be able to give you all of the details.’ And then he left.</p>
<p>As soon as he’d wandered through the kitchen, Nate reared on MacCready. ‘What the fuck are you doing?’ he hissed. ‘We’re supposed to be making a <em>good impression</em>, not cracking jokes.’</p>
<p>‘He’s a complete fruitcake, babe,’ MacCready shrugged. ‘I don’t think we have to worry about what impression we’re making.’</p>
<p>‘Either way, they still clearly have a lot of money,’ Nate said sternly. ‘We don’t want to risk upsetting or pissing off – wait.’ He clocked the empty pool table behind his partner. ‘Where the fuck did all the pool balls go?’</p>
<p>MacCready played with his fingers, nonchalant. ‘Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, babe.’</p>
<p>‘This pool table was halfway through a game when we came in. Did you – Mac, let me see inside your coat.’ He reached forward but MacCready backed away.</p>
<p>‘Hands off, hot stuff.’</p>
<p>‘You put them back <em>right now</em>.’</p>
<p>But it was too late. Cabot was walking back into the room, followed this time by an elderly woman. ‘I’d really like you to talk to her, Jack. Emogene won’t come down from her room. You’re her brother, Jack. Why won’t you talk to her, Jack?’</p>
<p>‘I <em>know</em> mother, you’ve told me a hundred times. I’m busy. I have more important things to be worrying about than Emogene and her newest lover.’ He walked to the drinks cabinet and grasped at the thin air where his scotch decanter had been only a few moments ago, and for a moment was confused at its absence, but then seemed to ignore it.</p>
<p>MacCready snickered. Nate elbowed him in the ribs.</p>
<p>‘You must be the fine gentlemen Edward was telling me about,’ Mrs Cabot said, addressing Nate and MacCready. ‘He’s so good to us, our Edward. Oh, and you’re so nicely dressed!’ she added, noticing Nate’s outfit.</p>
<p>‘That’s not what he was wearing in bed this morning,’ MacCready said with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows, but she failed the test the same way her son had done and didn’t seem to notice.</p>
<p>‘Maybe you could talk some sense into Emogene,’ she rambled. ‘Or at least talk some sense into Jack. Jack, why won’t you talk to your sister? You’re her brother, Jack.’</p>
<p>‘Jeez,’ MacCready said under his breath as the mother and son started arguing again. ‘A whole <em>family</em> of fruitcakes.’ He folded his arms and sighed, then seemed to make up his mind about something. ‘I’m going upstairs to see if there’s anything worth stealing,’ he said, and proceeded to climb the stairs.</p>
<p>Nate tried to stop him, convinced that Jack Cabot or his mother would notice the strange man forcing his way into the private rooms of their house – but neither of them did. They seemed completely absorbed by their intra-family drama. It was all Nate could do to dither at the foot of the stairs, feeling like he belonged neither upstairs nor downstairs, until after a minute he heard a small bang come from the lab area MacCready had disappeared into.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps I’ll… go and make sure… everything’s alright,’ Nate said tentatively, but his hosts seemed not to have noticed his words or the explosion that preceded them. He shook his head and climbed up the stairs.</p>
<p>What he saw when he walked through the doors to the laboratory was MacCready, holding a suspiciously familiar decanter of scotch and frantically brushing at a scorch mark on the wall. It was still smoking.</p>
<p>‘<em>What</em> are you doing?’ he asked, trying to sound as fierce as possible without raising his voice too high.</p>
<p>‘Hmmf. Maybe I’ll just put a poster over it,’ MacCready said and took a swig straight from the decanter. ‘Oh, hey babe. Check out this weird gun!’ He brandished some kind of energy weapon. It looked a little like the radiation weapons he’d seen the Children of Atom use, but with some… very foreign-looking mods on it.</p>
<p>‘Where did you get that?’</p>
<p>MacCready shrugged. ‘Just found it. It was lying on that table there.’</p>
<p>‘You shouldn’t go messing around with stuff like this!’ Nate said, and snatched the funny-looking weapon from his hand. He set it back down on the table and started moving objects in front of MacCready’s scorch mark in an effort to cover it up. ‘The absolute fucking messes you get us in… I honestly don’t know why I travel with you, sometimes.’</p>
<p>‘Ooh, is it the sex?’</p>
<p>Nate frowned without turning around. ‘You know what? It must be. What else could it be? I’m definitely not travelling with you for the <em>philosophical conversation</em>, or the <em>relaxing atmosphere</em>, or the <em>peace of mind</em>. Honestly, a week with you and the memory of the bomb dropping south-west of Boston seems like Christmas.’ He finished settling objects in front of the scorch mark such that it looked less visible. ‘There, that should probably do it.’</p>
<p>MacCready was silent behind him.</p>
<p>‘Mac?’ Nate asked, concerned. ‘You okay? I was just joking, you know. Maybe I went too far… I didn’t actually mean it. Are you – wait, Mac?’</p>
<p>MacCready was standing stock still on the other side of the room, as if frozen in place. He looked… sort of terrified. His teeth were exposed and his jaw was clamped tight shut. His whole body was tense. Only his eyes were looking at Nate.</p>
<p>‘Mac, Jesus, what’s happening?’ Nate rushed over to him, and saw… his shirt was undone, and some wires appeared to be trailing out and connecting him to a machine behind where he was standing. He still seemed incapable of moving. ‘Mac, are you… oh for Christ’s sake.’ Nate unclamped the crocodile clips connecting the live electrodes to MacCready’s nipples, and his body immediately lost its tension.</p>
<p>‘Holy fu- uh, that was incredible,’ MacCready said. ‘Gimme them back.’</p>
<p>‘What? <em>No</em>. I thought you were really in trouble.’</p>
<p>‘Come on, come on, just give me another minute.’</p>
<p>‘Do you… do you have a fucking <em>hard-on</em>?’</p>
<p>‘<em>Duh</em>,’ MacCready said, ‘and I was about to come, smart guy. That was amazing. Finger me.’</p>
<p>‘I am <em>not</em> fingering you.’</p>
<p>‘Please?’</p>
<p>‘No!’</p>
<p>‘I’ll do it myself then,’ he said, and thrust a hand down the back of his pants. ‘But come on, I’ve only got so many hands, you’ve gotta pinch me…’ he moved Nate’s hands onto his chest.</p>
<p>‘Oh for God’s sake Mac. I’m buttoning your shirt up.’</p>
<p>‘<em>Please</em>…’</p>
<p>‘Ah, there’s my scotch!’ came a voice from behind them.</p>
<p>They quickly scrambled to look presentable again. MacCready thrust his coat closed over his still unbuttoned shirt and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Jack Cabot, thankfully, remained as oblivious as ever. ‘I’ve got good news. I’ve convinced mother to divert some money from the family funds to get this job done. How does… five thousand caps sound?’</p>
<p>‘Err… we’ll take it!’ Nate beamed, and clapped MacCready hard on the shoulder.</p>
<p>Fourteen pool balls fell out of his coat and scattered loudly in all directions.</p>
<p>Nate exchanged glances with MacCready. ‘Um… so we’ll just see ourselves out.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! I honestly love the dynamic between these two, it feels like a gold mine for humorous situations. I've still got a good few ideas left though, so please do let me know if you enjoyed, as I love hearing what you think! And as ever, you can follow me on twitter if you like as @FloatFill where I post updates 'n' such. Until next time...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>